parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Lions (1991)
CoolZDanethe5th's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: *Anna and Elsa (Frozen) as Belle *Simba and Kovu (The Lion King) as the Beast *Clayton (Tarzan) as Gaston *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Lumiere *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Cogsworth *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Mrs. Potts *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Chip *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Feather Duster *Kala (Tarzan) as Wardrobe *Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) as Stove *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Footstool *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Le'Fou *Mulan, Jane and Charlotte La Bouf (Mulan, Tarzan and The Princess and the Frog) as the Bimbettes *Olaf (Frozen) as Maurice *Samson (Sleeping Beauty) as Phillipe *Sykes (Oliver & Company) as Monsieur D'Arque *Foosas (Madagascar) as Wolves *Kristoff and Jack Frost (Frozen and Rise of the Guardians) as Prince Adam *The Various Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as Gaston's The Angry Mob *Grandmother Fa and Flora (Mulan and Sleeping Beauty) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress *Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) as Baker *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Bookseller *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Lumiere (Human) *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Cogsworth (Human) *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Mrs. Potts (Human) *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) as Footstool (Dog) *Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Chip (Human) *Malina (The Emperor's New School) as Feather Duster (Human) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Scenes: *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 2 - "Anna and Elsa" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 3 - Anna and Elsa Meets Clayton *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 4 - Olaf's Invention *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 5 - Olaf Gets Lost *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 6 - Olaf Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 7 - Clayton Proposes to Anna and Elsa/"Anna and Elsa (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 8 - Anna and Elsa Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 9 - Anna and Elsa's New Home *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 10 - "Clayton" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 11 - Anna and Elsa Meets Sarabi, Young Simba and Kala *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 12 - Anna and Elsa is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 13 - Anna and Elsa Leaves Her Room/Anna and Elsa Meets Danny and Bagheera *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anna and Elsa Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 16 - Anna and Elsa Runs Off/Simba and Kovu Fights the Foosas *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 17 - Clayton Plans a Scheme with Sykes *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anna and Elsa ("Something There") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 21 - Simba and Kovu Sets Anna and Elsa Free *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 22 - Clayton's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 24 - Simba and Kovu vs. Clayton *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Lions (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Gallery: Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna and Elsa as Belle maxresdefault (7).jpg|Simba and Kovu as the Beast Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Gaston Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Lumiere Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Cogsworth Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Mrs. Potts Simba (Cub).jpg|Young Simba as Chip Sawyer005.jpg|Sawyer as Fifi the Feather Duster Kala (from Tarzan) as Melinda Finster.jpg|Kala as the Wardrobe Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as the Stove Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Sultan the Footstool The-black-cauldron-creeper.png|Creeper as LeFou Kimi Watanabe Finster (Mulan).jpg|Mulan, Jane-Porter-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane Porter, and CharlotteLaBouffPic.jpg|Charlotte La Bouff as the Bimbettes Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Maurice Samson-0.jpg|Samson as Philippe Sykes.jpg|Bill Sykes as Monsieur D'Arque Foosas.jpg|Foosas as Wolves Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff Papers.co-ac36-wallpaper-rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-dreamworks-2-wallpaper.jpg|and Jack Frost as Prince Adam Mickey's_House_of_Villains_(146).jpg|The Various Villains as Gaston's The Angry Mob Grandmother Fa.jpg|Grandmother Fa as the Peddler Woman Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as the Enchantress Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-1661.jpg|Sir Ector as Baker Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as Bookseller Kuzco.jpg|Human Kuzco as Human Lumiere Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Human Cogsworth Chicha.jpg|Chicha as Human Mrs. Potts Toby in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Toby as Dog Sultan the Footstool Tipo.jpg|Tipo as Human Chip Malina-0.jpg|Malina as Human Fifi the Feather Duster Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Film Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof